1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to gladhand structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck gladhand lock apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for rapid intercommunication of latching and subsequent delatching of conduit structures relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gladhand structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and such exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,965. The use of such gladhand structure permits the rapid, pneumatic communication of air brakes and the like from a truck trailer relative to a truck cab. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a latching structure to insure maintaining alignment of cooperating housings relative to one another and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.